The Notes Of Love
by tatortot
Summary: Both Ron and Hermione are oblivious to what Harry tells them while writing notes in class. More after five reviews! Very funny, romance at the end. H:G R:H Seamus:Lavender (LavenderHarry one way. Harry likes Ginny) I suck at summaries. R:R plz!
1. November 30

The Notes Of Love  
  
by tatortot  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J. K. Rowling... (bla bla bla)  
  
A/N- I want reviews, plz! The littlest things make me SOOOOOOO happy! flame if needed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC, NOVEMBER 30  
  
HP: Write something.  
  
RW: Something.  
  
HP: Ha. Ha. Seriously. I'm bored.  
  
RW: That's a change.  
  
HP: Well, it's kind of hard not to be when Professor Binns is blabbing on about...what's he talking about?  
  
RW: Dunno.  
  
HP: What color eye shadow is Hermione wearing?  
  
RW: Periwinkle.  
  
HP: Mmm hmm.  
  
RW: What?  
  
HP: You're such a prat!!  
  
RW: Why?  
  
HP: You're so, what's the word? Engrossed in staring at Hermione that you can see her eye shadow color.  
  
RW: I'm not staring at Hermione!  
  
HP: Then how did you know what eye shadow she wore?  
  
RW: I heard Parvati and Lavender talk about how amazing it was that Hermione wore make up.  
  
HP: SURE... But it is amazing. Do you think I should ask her out?  
  
RW: WHAT?!?!  
  
HP: I don't know, she's so pretty...maybe she likes me, too. Do you think she'd dump Viktor for me?  
  
RW: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!  
  
HP: Ha ha ha...I'm just kidding. I won't ask Hermione out, I don't think she's very pretty (only at the Yule Ball) and she isn't going out with Krum.  
  
RW: Oh...good.  
  
HP: She's all for you!  
  
RW: Good.  
  
HP: I KNEW it!  
  
RW: Okay, I didn't mean to write that. My quill slipped.  
  
HP: I KNEW it!! You fancy Hermione!  
  
RW: I have nothing else to say on this subject.  
  
HP: You're in love with Hermione! You should tell her...  
  
RW: I don't have anything to say about Hermione. I will no longer talk about her.  
  
HP: Maybe she likes you, too.  
  
RW: Do you think so?  
  
HP: Yeah, you should tell her now...  
  
RW: You just want me to make a fool of myself!  
  
HP: You don't have to tell Hermione you're in love with her to be a fool.  
  
RW: Do you think she fancies me?  
  
HP: I dunno...maybe.  
  
RW: Okay...I'll go 'talk' to her.  
  
HP: Bye! Have fun!  
  
RW: Bye.  
  
--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~  
  
RW: Hey Mione.  
  
HG: Ron, I'm trying to write notes and you should, too.  
  
RW: I have been. To Harry.  
  
HG: No, I mean history notes.  
  
RW: Oh..why should I? You'll share yours.  
  
HG: I most certainly will not.  
  
RW: Yeah you will. I know you too well.  
  
HG: No I won't!  
  
RW: Yes, you will!  
  
HG: Maybe to Harry, but not to you.  
  
RW: Do you like Harry?  
  
HG: Of course! He's my best friend!  
  
RW: You know what I mean.  
  
HG: I'm afraid not. Do tell.  
  
RW: Do you fancy him? More than a friend, I mean.  
  
HG: No. But why would you care?  
  
RW: You wouldn't tell me if you did.  
  
HG: Yes I would! I'd tell you anything!  
  
RW: No lies?  
  
HG: No lies.  
  
RW: Okay...Are you dating Viktor Krum?  
  
HG: No. Can we talk about something else? Please?  
  
RW: Have you ever dated him?  
  
HG: Ron, I don't want to talk about it!  
  
RW: Why not?  
  
HG: Because you'll get mad.  
  
RW:What happened?  
  
HG: Please, Ron. I don't want to talk about it. You'll just get upset, anyways.  
  
RW: What happened? And when?  
  
HG: Nothing happened.  
  
RW: No lies.  
  
HG: Fine. It was the summer before sixth year. I told you I couldn't come to your house, right?  
  
RW: Right....  
  
HG: Well, that's because I went to Krum's house.  
  
RW: You did? Why?  
  
HG: PLEASE, Ron.  
  
RW: Sorry. What did you do?  
  
HG: Nothing! Nothing happened! I just stayed there a few days.  
  
RW: Don't lie! Something happened!  
  
HG: I'm not lying! Nothing happened and if something did, I'd never tell you anyways!  
  
RW: What? You can't trust me?  
  
HG: Of course I can!  
  
RW: Then why not tell me?  
  
HG: Because you'll get mad. I know you too well.  
  
RW: Just tell me.  
  
HG: Fine! That summer, I kissed him.  
  
RW: What?  
  
HG: I kissed him.  
  
RW: I heard you--saw what you wrote. Why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
HG: Because I knew you'd get upset. It wasn't a good one anyways.  
  
RW: Upset? Upset?? That isn't even the word!  
  
HG: Ron, can we please get off the subject?  
  
RW: Yeah. That's fine.  
  
HG: Okay. And, by the way, yes, I dated him. I would have never gone with him if the guy that I liked had asked me to the Yule Ball.  
  
RW: What?  
  
HG: Ron...  
  
RW: Sorry. Change the subject. Who's the guy that you liked and didn't ask you?  
  
HG: I can't tell you that!  
  
RW: Why not?  
  
HG: Because you'll probably get mad.  
  
RW: Is it Malfoy?  
  
HG: NO!! Ew, that's disgusting.  
  
RW: Who is it, then?  
  
HG: I can't tell you.  
  
RW: No lies.  
  
HG: It's not a lie! I really can't tell you!  
  
RW: Fine. If you REALLY don't want to.  
  
HG: Let's talk about something else.  
  
RW: Like what?  
  
HG: I don't know.  
  
RW: Hey! The next Hogsmeade trip is December 20. Do you want to go with me?  
  
HG: What do you mean? I always go with you and Harry.  
  
RW: No, I mean just me and you.  
  
HG: What about Harry?  
  
RW: Do you really want him on our date? I mean, he can find someone to go with.  
  
HG: A date?  
  
RW: Well, it kind of will be.  
  
HG: Oh...I don't know...  
  
RW: Why not? It'll be fun!  
  
HG: What would we do?  
  
RW: Shop a little, have lunch, walk around, etc.  
  
HG: Okay. Just make sure that Harry isn't with us.  
  
RW: Alright. Maybe I can get Ginny to go with him...  
  
HG: You could try.  
  
RW: Anyways, how are you?  
  
HG: Alright.  
  
RW: Me too.  
  
HG: What are you doing for Christmas vacation?  
  
RW: Going home. Bill and Charlie are coming up, so Mum wants me to go.  
  
HG: Oh.  
  
RW: What about you?  
  
HG: I don't know. I thought you were staying here, so I told my Mum that she could go to her sister's house in New Zealand.  
  
RW: Well, why don't you come with me?  
  
HG: Sure! That'd be great!  
  
RW: I don't know if Harry will be there, though.  
  
HG: That's okay.  
  
RW: I wish Ginny would like him. They'd be so great together. He really likes her, I can tell.  
  
HG: What do you mean? Ginny likes him!  
  
RW: Well, she dated Dean and Micheal last year!  
  
HG: Ron, just because she dated other people, it doesn't mean she isn't 'over' him! She was mostly using Dean and Michael as a 'cover-up' so she'd forget about Harry. But, it didn't work. She still liked him.  
  
RW: Who told you this?  
  
HG: Ginny.  
  
RW: Are you sure?  
  
HG: No lies, remember?  
  
RW: No lies.  
  
HG: So, what were you and Harry talking about?  
  
RW: Not much.  
  
HG: No lies.  
  
RW: It's not a lie! We weren't talking about much!  
  
HG: He was laughing. What was so funny?  
  
RW: He thought that I was staring at you.  
  
HG: Well, you were.  
  
RW: Was not!  
  
HG: No lies. And I saw you. You had a dreamy look on your face and you were watching my every move. It was acutally quite amusing.  
  
RW: What was amusing?! I didn't have a dreamy look on my face! What are you talking about?  
  
HG: I know that look. Ginny looks at Harry like that.  
  
RW: It doesn't mean anything.  
  
HG: Believe what you want to believe.  
  
RW: I'm believing the truth! I don't look at you the way Ginny looks at Harry! Ginny blushes and looks at Harry like she's in love! That's not me.  
  
HG: Oh, really?  
  
RW: Well, that's the bell! Better go!  
  
HG: Bye.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- End of chappie one! The next one will be potions class  
  
~tootles~ 


	2. December 2

The Notes of Love  
  
by tatortot  
  
disclaimer- i dont own HP or anything but the plot.  
  
a/n- three words for you: READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
and maybe a few more- RUPERT GRINT IS HOTT!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
POTIONS, DECEMBER 2  
  
HP: Hey Ron.  
  
RW: Hi.  
  
HP: What color eye shadow is Hermione wearing TODAY?  
  
RW: Harry, shut up. I don't know. I'm trying to make notes on Potions.  
  
HP: What the hell for? Hermione will share.  
  
RW: Because I want to. Bye.  
  
HP: Hey Hermione!  
  
HG: Hello, Harry.  
  
HP: What's up?  
  
HG: I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to make Potions notes. And you're right next to me, why don't you just talk?  
  
HP: Because you won't listen. And why are you taking notes? Ron is, he'll share.  
  
HG: I know, but they'll probably be wrong anyways, so I'm making correct ones, just in case.  
  
HP: Smart one.  
  
HG: Ha...Ha... I can't talk now. I'm kind of busy in trying to write EVERYTHING that Professor Snape says.  
  
HP: Oh, well, have fun.  
  
HG: Bye.  
  
HP: Hey Parvati!  
  
PP: What do you want?  
  
HP: Something to do besides listen to Snape blab on about...what's he talking about?  
  
PP: Love Potions, I believe.  
  
HP: That's probably why Ron's writing notes.  
  
PP: What do you mean?  
  
HP: Come on, can't you tell something is going on between Ron and Hermione?  
  
PP: Yes, I suppose there's something there. There's a thin line between love and hate.  
  
HP: I can't wait until they cross it.  
  
PP: Oh. Well, I better go because I'm writing notes to Dean. My boy friend, you know.  
  
HP: Okay. Bye.  
  
PP: Bye.  
  
HP: Hey Lavender!  
  
LB: Hi Harry.  
  
HP: How are you?  
  
LB: Fine. You?  
  
HP: Same. Just waiting for Snape to shut up.  
  
LB: That'll be a while.  
  
HP: Ha ha, yeah.  
  
LB: So, what are you like doing on the next Hogsmeade trip?  
  
HP: So far nothing. Ron and Hermione are going together, and I'm not invited.  
  
LB: Oh, that'll like be huge in mine and Parvati's gossip article.  
  
HP: Why do you ask?  
  
LB: Just wondering is all.  
  
HP: Well, would you like to go with me?  
  
LB: To Hogsmeade?  
  
HP: Yeah...  
  
LB: Like a date?  
  
HP: Well, I would think so.  
  
LB: Sure! I can't wait!  
  
HP: Great.  
  
LB: I'll be right back.  
  
HP: Okay.  
  
LB: Parvati! Guess what?!  
  
PP: What?  
  
LB: I'm like going to Hogsmeade with Harry!  
  
PP: What's wrong with Seamus?  
  
LB: Huh?  
  
PP: Seamus wants to go with you, I told you that.  
  
LB: No you didn't!  
  
PP: Well, I was planning on telling you, at least.  
  
LB: Why didn't you?!? You know I like him!  
  
PP: Sorry, I forgot. Dean started writing letters and stuff, I guess I just got carried away....  
  
LB: Yeah. Well, what am I going to do?! I like them both!  
  
PP: Dump Harry, duh! He can get ANY girl he wants. And he doesn't even like you! He likes that one Ravenclaw girl who graduated.  
  
LB: If he doesn't like me, then why'd he ask me out?  
  
PP: I don't know. To break your heart...?  
  
LB: Well, I am NOT dumping Harry. He has too much on his mind as it is.  
  
PP: Example: Cho Chang? Ginny Weasley? Hermione Granger?  
  
LB: *snorts* Ha! Yeah right! He makes Cho cry and has been over her for almost a year now, and Ginny is nothing but his best friend's little sister who has a school girl crush on him, and Hermione doesn't like him, and he wants her and Ron to date.  
  
PP: What about me?  
  
LB: You think Harry likes you?  
  
PP: Well, sure! He asked me to the Yule Ball, you know.  
  
LB: That's because Cho was going with Diggory.  
  
PP: And he's going to Hogsmeade with you because Hermione's going with Ron, Cho graduated, and Ginny is going with a group of her friends.  
  
LB: Harry wouldn't do that. Besides, you better get back to Dean before he thinks you're cheating on him.  
  
PP: Oh my God! You're like so right! Bye!  
  
LB: Hey Harry.  
  
HP: Hi.  
  
LB: Do you really want to go to Hogsmeade with me?  
  
HP: Yeah...why?  
  
LB: Oh, because Parvati thinks that I'm your last resort.  
  
HP: No, actually you're my first!  
  
LB: Good. Sorry, but I better go. I have to write three pieces of parchments of gossip by Friday. I assume Parvati will be too busy with Dean to help me, so I'm on my own.  
  
HP: Okay. Bye.  
  
LB: Bye.  
  
HP: Hey Ron!  
  
RW: Hi.  
  
HP: Are you busy still?  
  
RW: No, why?  
  
HP: Oh. I figured you'd be dreaming about snogging Hermione or making notes on Love Potions.  
  
RW: No! And Snape's done talking about potions. He left us free for a while. Didn't you notice him leave?  
  
HP: No, but I figured something was up when Dean jumped up a few minutes ago and started snogging Parvati loudly.  
  
RW: Ha ha. They're a little obsessed, eh?  
  
HP: Yeah.  
  
RW: Hey Mione!  
  
HG: Hello Ron.  
  
RW: Hi.  
  
HG: And Harry.  
  
HP: Hi.  
  
RW: How are you?  
  
HG: Fine. You?  
  
HP: Oh, I'm great. What about you, Ron?  
  
RW: Er--she was talking to me, but I'm good.  
  
HG: Did you make Potions notes?  
  
HP: No.. I never do.  
  
RW: Yeah.  
  
HG: Are they right?  
  
HP: I didn't make any!  
  
RW: I think so... I wrote everything Snape said.  
  
HG: Can I see them? To make sure they're right so the time you actually DO study, you study correctly.  
  
HP: I said 'I didn't make any'! I was talking to Lavender and Parvati!  
  
RW: Sure...  
  
HG: Thanks.  
  
HP: For what?! I didn't do anything!  
  
HG: Harry! SHUT UP!! I've been talking to Ron, not you.  
  
HP: Oh...  
  
RW: You're such a prat, Harry.  
  
HP: Thanks.  
  
HG: So, Ron, where should we go first in Hogsmeade?  
  
HP: Oh, come on, you two. It's in a month!  
  
HG: Well, you know how organized I am. So, Ron. Where to first?  
  
RW: Honeydukes, of course!  
  
HG: Urgh...okay. Then next we have to go to Bob's Books.  
  
RW: This doesn't sound good.  
  
HG: It's just a book shop. We'll spend an hour at Honeydukes if I can have a half an hour in Bob's Books.  
  
RW: Deal.  
  
HP: It sounds like you guys are dating.  
  
HG: We're not!  
  
HP: It sure seems like it.  
  
RW: How's that?  
  
HP: You sound like pros at planning your dates. And really excited for planning a month ahead of time.  
  
RW: You're insane.  
  
HG: We're not pros. And we're a bit excited, yes, but a month before is NOT early. I study two months before tests and I still worry for my grades to come out.  
  
HP: *snorts*  
  
RW: Why do you worry, Mione? You know you'll get an Outstanding!  
  
HG: Well, I could mess up sometime.  
  
RW: You never will, trust me.  
  
HP: When you two lovebirds get done planning for your hotel room, tell me please, so I can join this conversation. But, of course, I don't want to listen to you--er--plan.  
  
HG: HARRY!!  
  
RW: You're a big prat.  
  
HP: Thanks. Bye!  
  
HG: Glad that's over.  
  
RW: Yeah.  
  
HG: Okay, so this is what I have so far:  
  
9:00- Arrive in Hogsmeade, go to Honeydukes   
  
10:00- Go to Bob's Books.  
  
10:30- ..what?  
  
RW: Maybe we should go to The Shrieking Shack.  
  
HG: Okay. Then at eleven we could go to the Quill Shop.  
  
RW: What's that?  
  
HG: It's a store that sells really amazing quills for a really decent price. It has other things, too, like scented parchment.  
  
RW: Okay. If you want to.  
  
HG: Well, that's the bell. See you later!  
  
RW: Bye.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me if parvati's a bit out-of-character. it kinda seemed like it after reading it a few times.....  
  
~tootles~ 


	3. December 5

The Notes of Love  
  
by tatortot  
  
disclaimer- dont own hp, not JKR  
  
a/n- review plz flame or not  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TRANSFIGURATION- DECEMBER 5  
  
HG: Hey Ron!  
  
RW: Hi Mione.  
  
HG: How are you?  
  
RW: Good, you?  
  
HG: Same.  
  
RW: What about you, Harry?  
  
HP: Huh?  
  
RW: What's up?  
  
HP: Not too much.  
  
RW: What color eye shadow is Lavender wearing?  
  
HP: Lavender.  
  
HG: You can actually tell?  
  
HP: Yeah.  
  
RW: He's been staring at her a lot lately.  
  
HG: Why?  
  
HP: Because we have a date to Hogsmeade.  
  
HG: You do?  
  
RW: Yeah, he told me a few days ago. I think he should go with Ginny. She still likes him.  
  
HG: I know. I'm the one who told you that.  
  
RW: Do you like Ginny, Harry?  
  
HP: Yeah.  
  
RW: I mean, more than a friend.  
  
HP: Sort of. I think I do, but I'm already going with Lavender, so I can't change that.  
  
RW: Too bad. So, Hermione, what do you have so far for our schedule?  
  
HG: I'll tell you later--when I'm finished. But we're having lunch at noon. Where should we go?  
  
HP: Go to that place where Cho took me in our fifth year.  
  
RW: What was it called?  
  
HP: Don't remember. But you'll see it. It's across from The Three Broomsticks and is really...pink.  
  
RW: Urgh...do we have to, Hermione?  
  
HG: I've heard of it. It's actually kind of cute. But no, there's better...  
  
RW: Okay.  
  
HP: Hey Lavender!  
  
LB: Hey, Hun.  
  
RW: Hun? Are you two 'officially' dating?  
  
HP: No, just to Hogsmeade.  
  
LB: Unless we like it a lot, then we'll start dating continually.  
  
HP: You should, too.  
  
RW: Should what?  
  
HP: Start dating continually if you like your date to Hogsmeade.  
  
HG: Why are you always bugging us about that?  
  
HP: Because you both fancy each other, you just don't know.  
  
RW: *snort*  
  
HG: Yeah right! We're just going on a friendly date. We're friends. Nothing more.  
  
HP: Oh, come on. They're in love, right Lavender?  
  
LB: Definately.  
  
RW: You two are insane.  
  
HG: Go back to your talking--on a different piece of parchment. We need to finish planning our FRIENDLY date.  
  
HP: There's an empty room in a hotel in Hogsmeade--right next to Parvati's and Dean's.  
  
HG: HARRY!!!! We are NOT going to get a hotel room, and we are NOT dating. We're just FRIENDS!! Now leave us alone.  
  
RW: Are Parvati and Dean really getting a hotel room?  
  
HP: Not that I know of, but I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
LB: Ha ha ha, no shit.  
  
HG: Well, that's the bell, you better go now!  
  
LB: Meow...  
  
RW: Saved by the bell.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n- okay, short, but that's okay. the next chapter won't be! the more reviews i get, the sooner i update!  
  
~tootles~ 


End file.
